


Frogs, Dancin', and Such

by Kayterdid



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayterdid/pseuds/Kayterdid
Summary: A few one shots for Cindy/Ignis.  Complete fluff.  Noctis teasing Ignis.  Mostly Ignis pining.Ignis gives Cindy dance lessons.Cindy teaches Ignis how to catch frogs.Noctis observes.Wrote this a long time ago and it was floating on tumblr for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

“Eyes forward, and this elbow up a bit.”  Ignis instructed, and used his hands to position Cindy into the correct form.  Such an activity had never been practiced in the Hammerhead garage, Cindy was almost positive.  

She looked around, checking her posture, unaccustomed to such dance.  When were her feet actually supposed to move? All the pair had been doing so far was getting into the right position.  It seemed she was having trouble with even just that! Cindy felt Ignis’ index finger bring her chin up. “Eyes on mine, Miss Cindy.” he said, grinning at her.

“C’mon now, Ignis, a girl’s gotta be able to see what she’s doin’!” 

She’d asked for the lesson, but now she was starting to second guess herself.  The dancing she was used to involved spinning and turning through the garage as she expertly maneuvered her way around an automobile.  That dance? She knew that dance. This was something different entirely, and she wasn’t liking the idea of looking foolish in front of a royal adviser.  

“Now, now.  No worries. I’ll take the lead.  We’ll start slowly. Are you ready?” 

Cindy laughed, “Well, ready as I’ll ever be I reckon.”  

In the silence of the garage, Ignis began to count off to an imaginary tune, “Ready, and, one.  Two. Three. One. Two. It’s alright, just keep going. Two. Three.” He continued to count even as her knees fumbled, bumping into him.

Cindy’s eyes couldn’t help but fall down back to their feet after she’d stepped on Ignis’ toe.  A dirty smudge mark graced his otherwise shiny shoe. After a few counts, she finally got the hang of the dance, but her eyes stayed down to the floor, just in case.  

“Oh, Miss Cindy.”  Ignis teasingly chided.  

Cindy chuckled, “Don’t want to go tumblin’ over on ya or messin’ up your pretty shoes.”  

Ignis lifted her chin again, “A risk I am quite willing to take, Miss Cindy.  I won’t let you fall, no worries on that part.” 

Her eyes connected with his.  She smiled actually getting to look into his eyes this time.  “My, but you’ve got some right pretty peepers on ya!” She complimented him with a grin.  

A blush crept across his cheeks, accentuating the green color of his eyes all the more.  

“Oh!”  Cindy yelped, feeling the weight of Ignis’ foot on her own.  

“M- my apologies, Miss Cindy, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  he said, stopping the dance immediately. 

“Well, my foot’s felt worse, that’s for sure and certain! So don’t you worry yourself one bit.”  she said, speaking of the occasional tool falling onto her foot. Seeing that the adviser was still completely beside of himself for possibly hurting her, she reassured him, “No worries.  It’s feelin’ better already. Now where were we? Three or two?” Cindy winked, tipping her hat. 

With a chuckle, Ignis started the count again.  And so, their weekly lessons began.


	2. Chapter 2

The One That Got Away

 

Ignis Scientia was a gentleman, thank you very much!  He was polite, reserved, and never stooped to the same lecherous behaviors of his comrades.  Gladiolus and Prompto were the ones who ceaselessly kept a lustful eye on Cindy Aurum, Hammerhead’s resident grease monkey.  Their overt advances were always turned down, and one would think the men would get the hint! Though it seemed Prompto was not easily discouraged from such study of the golden woman’s body.

No, no, no, no, no!  Ignis was not like them.  But then again, there he was, sitting in a seat close to her garage, wondering-  No!  Such thoughts were beneath him.  He could not indulge in them.

Before his first dance with Cindy, he’d always seen her as a professional.  Sure, she was a lovely one, but she was doing a job, and surely didn’t want to be ogled in the process.  She’d only asked for one dance lesson, as payment for repairing Noctis’ blunder.  Since then, the Strategist had given far more than what was owed.  

He and Cindy had their dance lessons once a week for the past few months, and there was no sign of them ending the ritual.  This certainly earned more than a few pouty looks from Prompto. Noctis would reassure his friend that he had nothing to worry about on Ignis’ part.  Though the Chamberlain himself wasn’t so sure.

Sipping his Ebony, he watched Cindy weave around the cars parked in the Hammerhead garage.  The clank of metal was a dissonant, harsh sound on the Strategist’s ears. Though occasionally, he was treated to the sweet song of the mechanic making small talk.

“Whelp, y’all probably could’ve installed this yourself.  Better safe than sorry though. Almost finished.” she said.  Her face was absolutely glowing. 

“Your work is appreciated as always, Cindy.”  Ignis offered politely. Though he was certainly appreciating more than her work, discreetly of course.

“Your appreciation is appreciated!”  she winked, “But your cookin’s gonna be appreciated all the more.  So you gonna help me catch ‘em?”

Ignis nodded, “Of course.  I can catch them and cook them.  No need for a lady to dirty her hands, Miss Cindy.”

Cindy’s brow quirked at that, and she giggled, “Well Mr. Ignis, in case ya didn’t notice, I’m already pretty dirty and stay that way more often than not!”

Ignis blushed, he hoped he hadn’t offended her.  She was, of course, more than capable of handling the engine of an automobile.  Far more qualified to do so than his motley crew of friends.

“Apologies, Cindy.  I never meant -”

“No apologies needed, now.  Besides, I’m fairly certain I’m gonna be the one teachin’ you how to catch ‘em.”

Ignis chuckled, “Quite possible.  I’ve only observed Noctis doing the dirty work after all.”

“Well, c’mon then!  Let’s get to the pond.  You drivin’? Or are you the reason Old Girl’s always in the shop?  If so maybe you oughtta let me.”

A smirk graced his face, “I’ll drive, you point me in the right direction.”

 

_

 

“Shhh!  Gotta be real quiet.  Bullfrogs are quicker than you’d think.”

Ignis followed behind Cindy as she stalked her prey close to the edge of the pond.  She darted for one! 

“Gotchya!”  she said, triumphantly holding up the large frog.  Ignis opened up the bucket, and she plopped the frog inside.

Cindy smiled and snapped one of Ignis’ suspenders, “Alrighty, Iggy.  You ready to try gettin’ one yourself?”

“Certainly.”  he said, and placed the bucket securely between a couple of rocks so the creature’s movement wouldn’t turn it over.  

The two stalked bullfrogs, and would exchange  small frogs for any larger ones they caught. Bigger frogs meant more meat!  

Things were going quite swimmingly, until Ignis caught a glimpse of Cindy in the corner of his eye.  Finally succumbing to the hot weather, Cindy peeled off her jacket and gloves and took off her hat. She fished around in her jacket pocket, then pulled out a couple of hair bands.  If the sight of a bikini clad grease monkey goddess wasn’t enough to do him in, her combing back her hair and tying back a couple of pig-tails finished him off for sure. 

He was staring!  He snapped his head back down, pretending to survey the ground for more frogs, but all he could think about was sweet Cindy. He sighed, annoyed with his own lack of self discipline.   
“Uh - Ignis?”  Cindy asked and was suddenly so much closer than he’d realized.

“Hmm?”

Cindy answered simply by pointing in front of him.  He’d been staring around the ground like a buffoon, and a sizeable bullfrog had been there the whole time.

He ducked down to grab it, but - blast it all - the frog hopped away as soon as he approached it.  Cindy grabbed for it next, only for it to escape her grasp as well.  

Ignis and Cindy exchanged a look.  This was a challenge, and if the two had anything at all in common, it was their desire to beat the odds.  This frog, however, this frog was merciless.

The pair of them were darting from side to side.  Cindy toppled over more than once, trying to reach the critter.  For as quick and agile as Ignis was, the fast amphibian was evading his grasp at every turn!

Finally, the bullfrog settled itself near the edge of the pond.  Ignis crouched low, and used slow careful steps to approach his prey.  The frog’s vocal sack expanded and contracted as it gave an emotionless glare at Ignis.  He was smart enough to know frogs couldn’t express themselves, but why did it feel like this one was taunting him?

He took another step toward the creature.  And another. Little by little he inched closer.  But then, with a twist of the body, his prey jumped high.  Ignis reached out to try to catch it mid jump, but instead was met with the force of Cindy reaching for the critter as well!!  She’d been doing the exact same thing!

With the unexpected contact, the two lost balance and toppled over into the pond.  Frog, long gone. 

Cindy laughed out, picking herself up out of the shallow water.  “Well, got outsmarted by a bullfrog. That’s one quick critter!” she said, and reached down to help Ignis up.

He took her hand, and raised up.  His soaked clothes clung to him. Great!  

“Are you alright, Cindy?  Are you hurt?”

Cindy nudged him, “Well, just my pride is all.”

Ignis chuckled, and helped lead her to a rock where they could sit and dry off.  He took off his drenched gloves, and laid them out to sun dry. He let his suspenders dangle at his sides, and wrung out the water in his wet, muddy shirt.  

“I apologize, Cindy.  Had I seen you, I would have let you go for him.  Chances are you would have succeeded.”

“Nah, no worries, Iggy!  Besides, gotta have a reason to come back!”  

“True enough.” he said with a smirk.

Ignis’ bare hand felt a squeeze.  He looked over to see the mechanic’s dainty hand grasping his, and time froze.

“Ya know, I had a mighty good time.  Even if we did lose that frog.”

His heart hammered, and all he could get out was, “Indeed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Returning to Lestallum from a long trip could go several ways for Noctis and his motley crew.  Sometimes the young men would enjoy the nightlife of the charming, yet lively, city. Other nights they retired to their rooms immediately.  On this particular evening however, the boys were split in their preferences. 

Gladiolus and Prompto were both dead set on spending a night on the town.  This was, of course, only after spotting a few plant workers looking them up and down with lust filled eyes.  Prompto thought it best to seize the opportunity.

Noctis was completely uninterested, and only concerned himself with getting a shower and nap, in that order.  His childhood friend seemed drained too, and joined him in retiring to the room that night. Noctis wasn’t shocked really, It was Ignis who’d been driving the whole time after all.  He almost felt guilty for napping in the back of the car. Almost.

Feeling refreshed after his shower, Noct slipped into a pair of grey sweatpants and an old black shirt.  

“Hmm, it’s got some-”

Noct looked over seeing Ignis draped across the bed, face down.  The man hadn’t even changed. Ignis got like this from time to time; exhaustion just wearing the poor guy out.  Noctis had known him his whole life. Most of the time Iggy was a light sleeper, but after days like this? He was out cold.  

“Sit down -” Ignis mumbled again.

Noctis chuckled, because after a lifetime of knowing Ignis, he had also witnessed him talk in his sleep on nights when he was completely drained of energy.  Entertaining, for sure. There were even nights Noctis had full blown conversations with the man. Topics ranging from pole arms to Tonberry.   
That’s why Noctis didn’t think much of it at all as Ignis mumbled away into his pillow.  He simply kept to his night time ritual. That was until he heard Ignis mutter a name.  
“Mmof course, Miss Cindy.”  
With squinted eyes Noctis regarded the man.  Mind you, he wouldn’t have put second thought into the name passing his lips had it not been for the weekly dance lessons Ignis was giving ‘Miss Cindy’.  So the prince did what any sensible person would do in a situation such as this: He raised his voice an octave and and adapted a Leiden accent.  
“Howdy there Ignis, you talkin’ bout me?”  Noctis had to bite his fist to keep from snickering.

“Mmhello, Cindy.”

Yes!  It was working.  Noctis leaned in, “Well Iggy, we oughtta dance don’t ya think?”

“Of course.”  Ignis mumbled, still deep in sleep.

Noct released the bite on his bottom lip, “I sure look good dancin’ don’t I?”  
“Mmmhmm.”  

“I think you’re awfully handsome yourself.”  
“Yeah.”   
This was becoming too much.  Noctis was wide eyed now, hovering beside of the bed and clasping both hands over his mouth.  He took a moment to compose himself before prying further.

“Well, Ignis, how ‘bout a kiss?”    
Ignis moaned into the pillow, “Mmm, Cindy.”  
Noctis was wheezing then, and silent cackles burst from his throat.  He fell to the floor, hitting his hand against the carpeted ground. Ignis!  He likes her!

After some time, Noctis tried to compose himself once again.  He looked up at his bespectacled friend, opened his mouth to say something, then burst into a full belly laughter!  
The sound caused Ignis to shoot straight up.  “What? What is it? What’s happened? Are you alright, Noct?”  
Noctis could barely breathe.  He was rolling on the floor holding on to his sides which were now shooting with pain from all of the laughter.

“Well, I don’t know what’s so funny, but it seems I’m wide awake now.”  Ignis said, sour at his friend’s lack of manners.  
Laughter slowly subsiding Noctis looked up at his friend seated in the bed above him, “Ah man, Ignis.  I’ve told Prompto he’s had nothing to worry about and this whole time you-”

Snickering cut off Noctis’ words again and Ignis was beyond irritated now.  “Well out with it.”  
“You’ve got a thing for - for Cindy!”  
Ignis’ face went from portraying annoyance to pure shock in near an instant.  He immediately knew what had happened. He’d been talking in his sleep again.

Ignis started, “What - what did I say, exactly?”

Noctis rolled over picking himself up, and sat on the opposite bed. “Can’t tell you that.”

“Noct!”  Ignis threatened, but truly he was at his friend’s disposal.

He smiled once again, “Just all the fun things you want to do with Cindy.”

Now Ignis’ ears were red.  “Apologies, if you heard anything lewd.”

Jaw dropped and wide eyed, Noctis didn’t even try to hide his amusement at the shocking apology. Obviously his Chamberlain’s thoughts of the mechanic were not always pure.    
“Well, not sure how lewd you think kissing is, but apology accepted.”  Noctis grinned.  
Ignis sighed, “Just - don’t tell the others.”

Noctis nodded promising not to tell.  To think, Gladio and Prompto had missed out on all of this just to get rejected by girls again.  

“Well, guess I know why we’re always in Hammerhead.”  Noctis said lounging back.

“Noctis.”

“Hmm?”

“Kindly, shove off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be writing anymore, but I could definitely see a lovely and more serious story with the pair. Especially with the years of darkness. Hope you enjoyed ^-^


End file.
